


Tales of the Infinite Forest: Perfect Paradox

by SydneyPayne



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyPayne/pseuds/SydneyPayne
Summary: Ok this was written way back just before the Warmind expansion dropped. Just like Kat's Journey, Perfect Paradox is under the Tales of The Infinite Forest banner and takes place in an alternate Destiny universe so light works slightly differently than the game and there may be slight lore differences. So if that bugs you I'm sorry. As always feedback is appreciated. This was meant to be a short animated film.





	Tales of the Infinite Forest: Perfect Paradox

Ext. Battle worn city- Earth- Night

Bullets and laser beams fly through the black night sky. Explosions erupt in the background. 3 guardians, tired and out of breath, take cover behind a withering wall. Lightning crashes. Thousands of vex slowly approach the crumbling wall. A laser blast burns through the wall, hitting the warlock in the arm. The warlock angrily grunts in pain and grabs the injury.

Warlock: Damn it!!! Times like these, I really miss my ghost.

The two hunters both smirk. The female hunter takes her sniper out and checks her ammo count. Annoyed dissatisfaction wipes over her face.

Huntress: only two shots left. 

The warlock and hunter look at each other and pause, they both burst out laughing. 

Huntress: what? What's so funny?

Warlock: could really use that ghost right about now.

Hunter: or a titan. I really wouldn't mind seeing a titan right about now.

Huntress: I don't know about all that. I would gladly die the true death for one last bowl of that spicy ramen.

All 3 guardians start laughing. A loud explosion goes off just missing the guardians. 

Huntress: You got a tether ready yet?

Hunter: are you kidding me? I was rezzed ready. 

Warlock: I'll give you cover on 3.

Both hunters nod. The warlock holds up a fist puts one finger up. The huntress loads a sniper bullet in the chamber. The warlock puts up a second finger. The hunter closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. The warlock grits her teeth and lets out a spine chilling battle cry. She stands up turns around, and in one swift movement throws several scatter grenades into the distance. One bounces off a vex head piece and explodes into multiple smaller grenades. A massive hole is left in the vex front lines as it erupts in magnificent void light. The hunter jumps high above the wall. Several red streaks of death energy zip past him, one slightly grazing his face. The hunter pulls his arms into position as if about to pull an arrow back on a bow. As he pulls his right hand back, a bow made of void light ignites in his hands. An arrow quickly forms as his arm pulls further towards his ear. The hunter scowls at the sea of glowing red lights.

Hunter: EAT THIS!!!!!

The hunter lets loose his arrow. The void energy twips out of the hunter's fingers. It sings as it races rapidly through the air. It smashes through one vex. Then another, then another. Upon hitting a third vex, the arrow explodes. Void energy erupts from the explosion like ever reaching arms flying through the death robots piercing dozens of them in all directions. The huntress peaks above the wall, sniper ready. She briefly takes aim and squeezes the trigger. Her muzzle flashes. A bullet escapes the rifle with a loud BANG. It smashes through the soft spot on a vex goblin. White radiolarian fluid enters the air like a gallon of milk suddenly pierced open. The vex quickly explodes. The dozens of vex attached by the tether disintegrate in an explosion of void light. The hunter lands on the ground, hits his knee, jumps and spins gloriously into the air a second time. A red laser burns through the hunter's gut. The hunter grimaces, but pulls his arm back and let's a second, slightly smaller arrow fly into the vex. As it tethers dozens more of the vex, the huntress shoots her last bullet. BOOM!!! A loud explosion lights up the sky and the battleground with a bright yet dark purple light. The hunter crashes into the ground. He coughs up blood.

Huntress: you're hit!!!!

Hunter: I got one more in me.

Huntress: Right!!!

The hunter leaps into the air one last time and shoots his final tether. The huntress grabs her Celestial Nighthawk as a massive vex Hydra slides to the front. Explosions erupt closer and closer to the guardians. The huntress places the helmet on her head and with a loud BANG of thunder, ignites her golden gun. She aims at the Hydra and one massive solar powered bullet streaks through the air and is absorbed into the shields of the hydra. The huntress slides her helmet off her head. Shock, sadness and defeat paints her face. She falls.

The huntress falls to her knees stricken with grief that she failed her fireteam. Her cracked and worn helmet, too, falls to the ground. Dirt and bullet shells surround it as the once spectacular helmet sinks in. The Hydra floats ever closer, shooting its energy blasts. 

Warlock: Well, I guess that's that.

Hunter: it was an honor serving with the two of you through all of this.

Huntress: I'm sorry.

Warlock: don't be. We knew what this was when we volunteered. We're guardians. Let's greet the true death like guardians.

The huntress perks up looking again determined to see her mission through to the end. The hunter spits up some more blood and struggles to his feet, leaned over just enough to remain in cover. A full grin spreads over his face.

Hunter: like guardians!

Huntress: for the city!!!

The two hunters pull out small knives. The warlock's hands glow purple with void energy. 

All 3 guardians: for the city!!!!!

The huntress and the warlock roll out either side of the wall, and the hunter jumps over the middle. The huntress throws her knife, and then another. They both hit goblins and explode. The warlock teleports high above the hydra and throws down her Nova bomb. The giant void ball erupts laying waste to the hydra and a large group of surrounding vex. The hunter throws a grenade. It explodes into a wall of void fire, burning many of the vex on what remains of the front line. The vex fire back. The hunter takes most of the damage. Blood leaves his body from his wounds and mouth. The huntress slides under some fire and throws a grenade that explodes, killing several vex, and melting many others as the molten solar energy lands on them.

Just as the guardians are about to clash, a very large void bubble surrounds the two guardians. Both the huntress and the warlock look behind them to see a rather large, both in height and muscular composition, titan standing behind them, his arms spread out in either direction. His beard is braided and tied off with a purple ribbon. His demeanor is stern.

Titan: good fighting, but we'll take it from here. 

Two titans surrounded by bright blue lightening smash into the vex from seemingly nowhere. A shock wave of electric energy smashes through the vex, wiping dozens of the robots from existence. The titans both release large barrier walls of energy from their shoulders. They give each other air high fives. One pulls out a very large machine gun, dips around the barrier, and with a mighty battle cry begins firing. Hundreds of bullets rip the vex to shreds. 

Ext. In the Titan Bubble - cont.

Titan: Where's your ghosts?

Huntress: (out of breath) destroyed sir. We were over run pretty damn quick after that.

Titan: and your third? All active squads work in 3's. Where's your third man?

A male warlock casually walks into the bubble carrying the bleeding, barely alive, hunter over his shoulder.

Xerxes: he's here with me. Ghost. Call an evac unit. These guardians need medical attention. 

Warlock's ghost: already done.

Titan: what's the play captain?

Xerxes hands the hunter over to the titan and starts to walk towards the active battle field now an easy 20 yards away.

Xerxes: now we bring these creatures into the light.

Xerxes snaps his right arm out to his side. His entire body envelopes in golden flames. A flaming sword now in his hand. Flaming wings sprout from his shoulders. He leaps into the air and begins to swing his sword towards the vex below. Flames fly off Xerxes's sword and hit the vex both blowing up some, and melting others. Two hunters on sparrows drive up behind the bubble. They both have large red crosses on their helmets and the back of their cloaks.

Evac Hunter 1: New orders sir.

Titan: yea? From who?

Evac Hunter 1: the commander himself.

Shock rushes through the titan's entire body. He stands at the ready for his orders.

Titan: well spit em out hunter. The Commander doesn't have all bloody day.

Evac Hunter 2: team 27 found the relic. All remaining guardians are to assist in the completion of his mission.

Title card- 20 Years Earlier 

Int. Vanguard Command- Early Morning

The room is vast. Walls decorated with shields and swords. The sunrise shines over the large mountain range in the distance through the massive windows in the back of the room. In the center of the room stands a massive table. The table is covered with a holographic map of the city. The city has seen better days, but it's still standing. Standing around the table are 3 guardians, a warlock, hunter, and titan. These are the Vanguard commanders. The titan is Saint 14. Strong willed, he leads the Vanguard. He has final say in any battle. Kat, the hunter commander. She is fun Spirited and a master marksmen. Generally, Kat heads any covert operation. And finally Xerxes, the warlock commander. He's been by Saint 14 for the last couple life times. A man of few words, but when he does speak, everyone listens. 

Saint 14 looks up from his map to his right. Kat is playing with her long brown hair. Saint clears his throat. Kat drops her braided hair and gives an almost nervous seeming smile towards Saint.

Kat: I was listening. Trust me. We'll be in position. 

Saint: good. We can't afford the Fallen any further ground. That wall falls, so will this city. That will not happen under my watch.

Xerxes: agreed. Our forces may be tired, but we have the traveler behind us.

Kat: oh lighten up Xerxes. Ha!! You see what I did there? Traveler, lighten up?

Both Saint and Xerxes look at Kat unamused as if they'd heard that one more than a couple times befofe. 

Kat: oh come on. It's funny! Ya know, ha ha? 

Saint: stay focused Kat. Lives are on the line today.

Kat: Ghost? You thought it was funny right?

Ghost: don't drag me into this. By the sounds of it, we'll be seeing enough action in a few hours. 

Kat slumps down on the table and blows a strand of hair out of her face and rolls her eyes.

Kat: ugh. Fine. We're paying full attention. 

Kat leans up towards her ghost.

Kat: (whispers) taking notes?

Ghost: (sounding put out) since we got here.

Kat loosens up again with a light hearted chuckle and nudges her ghost. 

Kat: atta' boy ghost. See!!! We're paying attention!!!

Saint rubs his temple and sighs.

Present day.

Saint 14 looks over his map. The command center is in ruins. Barely any light left to illuminate the room. The holographic map flickers on and off. It shuts off. Saint slams his fist on the table. 

Saint: damnit come on!!! Xerxes do you read?

Xerxes: naturally. 

Saint: what's your status?

Xerxes: extracting the last of the guardians now. 

Saint: good. As soon as you get back we're moving out.

Xerxes: any word from Kat?

Saint looks solemnly at the map.

Saint: none.

Slight pause.

Xerxes: she's a capable guardian. I'm sure she's just busy.

Saint: of course. End transmission. 

Saint grabs his shotgun, the perfect paradox. He holds it reverently in his hands. His ghost hovering behind him.

Saint: I wonder if I deserve The Great One's admiration. 

Ghost: you're fighting with all we got. You have for decades. I'd say it's well earned. 

Saint: it's time to finish this war ghost. Let's move out.

Saint loads shells into his shotgun as he walks out of the room.

Int. Hallway - Cont'd

Saint 14 walks out of the command center into a long hallway that is barely held together by some pieces of wall and a flimsy floor. All made from brick. A familiar face opens the door at the opposite end. The Exo Stranger. 

Elsie: Commander, the vex won't let us hold this portal open long. We need to get you through now.

Saint: I know. We're making our way out now. 

Elsie whips around suddenly and pulls out her pulse rifle.

Saint: what is it?

Elsie: not sure. I'm reading vex, but there's something different about them.

The door behind Elsie explodes. The blast sends her flying into the air. Saint catches her with one arm. He throws a flash bang grenade through the smoke. It blows up to show a fallen spider tank barely visible through the pitch black smoke. A second flash goes off and a missile comes flying towards Saint and his unconscious companion. Saint barely dodges the missile. Bullets are right behind it, and Saint is forced to jump through a weak spot in the wall. He falls hundreds of feet down and lands squarely on his feet.

Ext. Dried Up River Bed - Night Cont'd

Fallen vandals swarm Saint 14. He sets Elsie on the ground and expands his void energy into a bubble around them both. 

Saint's Ghost: there's something wrong with these Fallen. I'm reading Vex signals from them.

Saint: doesn't matter what they are. You act like my enemy, YOU ARE MY ENEMY.

Saint walks out of the bubble, the vandals rush him. One jumps at Saint. Saint grabs him by the face and slams the four armed vandal into the ground. Electricity erupts from the Fallen's head. Saint walks towards the rushing fallen. He clocks a round into chamber of his shotgun. Saint stomps his foot, and arc energy rips through the ground, evaporating a couple dozen of his enemy. Fallen keep dropping into the dusty river bed. Saint throws a pulse grenade that kills several more fallen as they rush into it. A fallen vandal drops on top of Saint holding sword. Saint parries the attack as he falls to the ground. The sword inches towards Saint's face. Saint quickly moves his head to the side and lets the sword smash into the ground. He punches the sword and it snaps. Saint shoots the vandal in the face. 4 more vandals rush as Saint stands up. Saint punches the leader in the face. That vandal explodes, and the vandals behind that one explode from the blast. More fallen drop down. Saint lets out a frustrated battle cry and starts shooting his shotgun. 

20 Hours earlier....

Int. Very Large Cavern- Day

Kat and two hunters dressed in all black armor are kneeling in front of a very deep pit. Dozens of vex harpies are zipping around a vex spire in the center at the base of the pit, like worker bees in a hive. The spire is giving off snaps of electricity. 

Hunter 1: what do you think they're doing down there?

Kat: nothing good. I know that much. 

Hunter 2: what should we do?

Kat: (hesitantly ) stay here..... I'm gonna try to get a closer look. Ghost?

Kat's Ghost: there's a ledge about a quarter ways down. You might be able to....

Kat: yep I see it.

Kat leaps to opposite side of the pit, lands on the wall, shoots off from that, and gracefully lands on a small perch. She sits on it like a gargoyle sits on the edge of a skyscraper. 

Hunter 2: show off.

Kat smiles smugly and leans down slightly to get a better view. 

Int. Base of the Pit - Cont'd 

Two harpies drag a screaming vandal towards the spire. A Vex Demon emerges from the spire. The Demon is slightly taller than a hobgoblin. It has four wings on its back. One arm ends with a large gun, the other a Lance. The Lance has two holes, one on each side. 

Kat's Ghost: our transmissions are being jammed somehow.

Kat: shhhhhhh.

The Demon walks towards the terrified vandal. The vandal tries desperately to get away screaming in its foreign language for help. Kat's face turns slowly from curiosity to slight fear. The Demon lunges it's Lance into the vandal's chest. Motors run on the inside of the Lance and radiolarian fluid starts to drip from the holes.

Int. Base of the Pit - Cont'd 

The radiolarian fluid drips quicker and quicker until it's a steady stream. The vandal still desperately trying to get away. It tries to pull the Lance out of its chest to no avail. The white glowing fluid burrows into the vandal's wound. It slides into the vandal's eyes, then every pore of its face. The vandal stops struggling. The Demon pulls out its Lance and the fluid hardens where the wound once was. The vandal stands up. It's eyes turn red. 

Kat's face turns to shock and terror. She looks up at the two hunters still at the top of the pit. One of them leans in towards the pit. His foot breaks off a piece of stone. The stone falls. Kat watches as it falls past her and hits the vandal on the head. The vandal and the Demon both watch as it lands on the ground. They all look up to the hunters. The Demon and vandal both let out terrifying screams. 

Kat: RUN!!! Warn the commander!!!!

Before she can finish giving her orders, the two hunters are on their sparrows and racing out of the cavern. Several more Demons come out of the spire and begin to chase after the hunters. Kat leaps above them, pulls out her sword and cuts off the demons. The sword gives off an arc blast as it connects with the lead Demon's lance. The blast knocks all of the demons back to the ground. They are covered in arc energy that seems to short circuit them. 

Kat: Ghost, we have to destroy this spire.

Ghost: hmmmm. I can wire it to blow, but the blast would be massive, it would probably kill us both.

Kat rams her sword through a harpie. 

Kat: do it. We'll detonate it as far away as possible. 

Ghost: right. Now let's see....... ok got it. It should be ready to blow.

The demons snap back to as the energy dissipates. Kat tries to hit one with her sword, but it blocks the attack with its lance. 

Kat: ghost?

Ghost: yes we're ready to go.

Kat: then let's go.

Kat attempts to jump into the air, but her foot is caught by a harpie. The harpie slams her into the ground. A Demon takes a stab at Kat, but she rolls away barely dodging the lance. Kat takes out her shotgun and shoots the demon. It flinches but otherwise doesn't show any sign of harm done. Kat shoots the harpie, and quickly leaps into the air. The demons follow her. Kat jumps from side to side of the pit, until with her 3rd jump lands on the edge of the cavern. She immediately brings out her sparrow and takes off. The demons aren't far behind her as she weaves in and out around rock structures. The demons start shooting at Kat and her sparrow. Kat looks over her shoulder. 

Kat: man, I really wish you could shoot a gun right about now.

Ghost: eyes up front!!! I don't wanna die in here!!!

Kat looks forward again and smiles.

Kat: you worry too much ghost. Don't you remember I was reigning SRL champ 4 years in a row?

Ghost: that's great, watch the road please. 

A laser blast from one of the demons skins Kat's arm.

Kat: owwwww. 

She turns around with a hand cannon in hand and shoots several shots at the demons behind her. She hits one of their wings and it smashes around until it knocks another Demon out of flight. 

Kat: HA!!!!!

The two demons stand up and almost immediately return to flight.

Ghost: or not.

A demon shoots at Kat's sparrow. It hits. The sparrow's engines catch fire.

Kat: come on baby don't let me down. Ghost how much further until we're safe from the blast?

Ghost: completely? Another 200 miles. 

Kat: and how far away to give us a chance at survival?

Ghost: 150 miles give or take.

Kat: right.

Kat turns around and drops an arcbolt grenade over her shoulder. It hits all 7 demons, but they're barely affected by it. Kat grimaces in frustration. 

Ghost: we really need to hurry. 

Kat: Ghost?

Ghost: please?

Kat: please shut up and let me drive.

Kat pushes her foot on the gas to the max. The sparrow takes off. The demons fall slightly behind. The sparrow begins to beep. An alarm. A warning. 

Ghost: Kat? What's that noise?

Kat: aw ya know, just the engine preparing to explode.

Ghost: wait what?

Kat: hold on.

Int. Cavern - Cont'd 

Kat jumps off the sparrow. The sparrow quickly slows down. Kat upside down in mid flip pulls out two hand cannons and shoots at the sparrrow. It explodes right front of the demons. Kat laughs joyously. 

Kat: THAT was awesome. 

Kat starts walking away from the blast.

Kat's Ghost watches the smoke.

Ghost: um......... Kat? 

4 demons burst out from the smoke coming from the sparrow. 

Ghost: EYES UP GUARDIAN!!!!

Kat pops her super. Arc energy emits from her entire body. She's a blade dancer. She holds two knives made entirely of Arc energy. In the blink of an eye she collides with the lead Demon's lance. Arc energy splashes out from the collision. Kat dodges a Lance that comes out of nowhere from her left side. The four demons come at Kat over each other, under each other. They seem desperate. One of the demons manages to stab Kat in the wrist. Kat cuts the Lance at her wound, letting out a pain filled cry.

Ghost: KAT!!!!

Kat: Blow it now ghost!!!!

Ghost: but, Kat.....

Kat: I SAID NOW!!!

GHOST: Right.......

Kat spins around holding the Demon that stabbed her. The Demon lets out an angry mechanical scream, then slams into the other 3 demons. They slam into the wall and hit the ground. Kat's sparrow appears and takes off out of nowhere. A massive explosion goes off in the distance, shaking the entire cavern. The demons slowly make it to their feet, their wings begin to flap very rapidly. They fly forward in chase of Kat. The one furthest in the back suddenly stops and looks back. Fire and burning radiolarian fluid overtakes the vex. It screams as it melts.

Ext. Outside of Cavern - Night - Cont'd 

The explosion erupts out of the top of the mountain. Fire spews out of the entrance of the cavern. Two seconds later Kat comes flying out of the cavern, seemingly untouched by the flames. She lets out a joyous cheer. 

Ghost: Now THAT was sparrow racing.

Kat drifts around to face the cavern entrance. Both Kat and her ghost watch as burning radiolarian fluid gushes out. 

Kat: Ghost?

Ghost: what is it Kat?

Kat: Please never say that again. 

Ghost: (ashamed) right.

Kat looks at her wounded wrist. Little nanites are starting to crawl towards the wound. She wipes them off like ants.

Kat: Patch me up?

Ghost: oh right. Sorry about that.

Ghost starts scanning the wound and it slowly shuts. 

Kat: hey ghost....

Ghost: yea?

Kat smirks.

Kat: that was pretty awesome though huh.

The ghost floats up in the air and spins excitedly.

Ghost: maybe top 5 coolest things ever.

Kat laughs deeply. A half melted Demon comes up out of the ground and screams. Before Kat can react, it stabs Kat in the thigh. Kat lets out a blood curdling scream.

Ghost: KAT!!!!!!!

Ext. Dead Valley - Night

Saint, Xerxes, and Elsie Bray lead the pack of guardians towards the mountain range. Balls of void energy light through sky. They rip through the sky towards the group of guardians. 

Saint: GUARDIANS SCATTER NOW!!!!!!

The guardians branch off in every direction. The void balls crash into the ground, barely missing their targets they explode. Another volley rips through the clouds towards the guardians. One of the blasts is rushing straight for Saint. Xerxes smashes his sparrow into Saint's to push him out of the way. The void ball erupts right in front of Xerxes, Saint barely gets away.

Saint: BROTHER!!!!

Xerxes puts his hands out in an attempt to shield himself from the blast. The purple blast turns white as Xerxes is enveloped by it. Xerxes screams as he is overwhelmed by the explosion.

Saint: XERXES!!!!!! 

All sound fades away as the light over powers everything. 

???- white- Xerxes's POV

Xerxes opens his eyes to see nothing but white. Artemis, Kat's Ghost suddenly appears as if traveling through a veil.

Artemis: eyes up guardian.

Artemis looks back towards the direction he came from.

Artemis: I found him!!! (Pauses) what do you mean where? Right here!!! 

A female's hand reaches towards Xerxes. Xerxes stretches out his hand. The female grabs his and pulls him up and into the veil.

Ext. Grassy Plains - Day

Xerxes squints as the light turns into a beautiful grassy valley. There's no sky, no horizon. It's as if all existence ends where the sky would meet the earth. 

Kat: hey you.

Xerxes's eyes fill with tears. He smiles.

Xerxes: I thought I'd lost you.

Kat takes a deep breath and smiles.

Kat: that, will never happen. 

Xerxes: where are we? I feel..... different. Calm? No, different. At peace. 

Kat giggles. She takes Xerxes's hands in hers.

Kat: we're one with the light. This is where guardians end up after they die the true death.

Xerxes: so where are all of the other guardians? 

Kat: they're experiencing the next stage of life. Past the horizon.

Xerxes: should we not go join them?

Kat: I will. It's not your time. I'm here to send you back.

Xerxes: but I don't want to be anywhere you're not.

Kat: you still got important things to do. Remember.

Xerxes: no. I'm already here. Let me just stay.

Kat: don't lose yourself to this place, my love. I'll be here to welcome you soon enough.

Artemis: kat, we really need to get going. Before it's too late to head back.

Kat kisses Xerxes. She looks deep in his eyes. Her demeanor turns very stern. 

Kat: go. Save Saint 14. Introduce the vex to the Praxic Fire. 

Black wind rushes in, slowly pushing Xerxes away from Kat. The wind blows all sound away. Kat says one last thing but it's inaudible. The wind increases and knocks Xerxes off his feet. He tumbles away.

Ext. Dead Valley - Night

Xerxes tumbles further. He catches the ground and slides. He jumps off his hand into the air. Xerxes's sparrow appears under him. He lands on it and takes off. Saint swerves to dodge another void blast. Xerxes pulls up beside him. 

Saint: Brother!! I thought we had lost you to the true death.

Xerxes: not before we've seen this mission to its end.

Saint laughs.

Saint: spoken like a true guardian. Let us finish this then.

The guardians now several less than before speed up. The wall comes into view. Just like the city, its outer wall has lost its former glory. Big pieces blown out from it. The one coming up is easily a mile wide. As the guardians come up on the wall, maybe 20 miles from it, the cannons, now seen on the top of it, stop shooting.

Elsie: they've stopped. Be careful it could be a trap.

Saint: keep your eyes open guardians, we're definitely headed into an ambush. 

The guardians reach the wall. As the get half way through the wall, a cloaked shadow drops down in front of them.

Saint: push through guardians. We stop for nothing!!!

The figure's hand ignites with Arc lighting. An arc blade forms in her hand. The figure takes a swing at Saint, cutting the side of his face as he leans away from attack.

Ext. Dead Valley- Night 

Xerxes slams into the figure with his sparrow. 

Xerxes: I'll handle this one!!! You have somewhere more important to be.

Saint: Are you sure? 

Xerxes: I'll be fine!!! Just go!!!

Saint nods and throws his hand in the air in front of him, signaling for the guardians to follow him. 

The figure's red eyes glow inside the black of her hood. Xerxes slams on the breaks as the figure tries to swing her blade at him. The figure tumbles backwards for several feet until she lands on her feet. She slides several more feet. Xerxes jumps up into the air, wings of fire erupt from his back and a flaming sword appears in his right hand. He swings the sword in the direction of the figure, and flames fly through the air towards his enemy. The figure dodges 3 of them, and blocks the last with her arc blade.

Xerxes lands in front of the figure and starts taking swings at her with his fists. She, again, leans away from all of his attacks. After a moment she finds an opening in Xerxes's attacks and swings her blade at him. Xerxes leans back to dodge the attack, then jumps away from her, throwing a fusion grenade at the figure as he does. 

The fusion grenade catches her cloak and explodes, sending her towards Xerxes. She slams her fist into the ground and flings herself over a flaming sword that Xerxes has flung her way. She lands behind Xerxes and punches him in the back. Xerxes is thrown forward from the punch, but lands on his feet like a nimble cat. He turns around. The figure's cloak is on fire. She rips it off her and throws it to the wind. Xerxes eyes widen in shock.

Standing before him is Kat. Bloody and twisted by the darkness. Veins in her neck are black, she looks very pale, almost like an awoken. Veins by her eyes are also black but pulsing red. She looks pissed. Hatred fills her face. Her long brown braid billows in the wind.

Xerxes: Kat? How are you...

Kat: not guardian. Something better, something Perfected. 

Her voice is rough and has an evil mechanical perversion to it. She is clearly no longer the happy go lucky hunter Xerxes fell in love with years earlier.

Kat rushes at Xerxes and swings her blade at him wildly. Xerxes barely dodging each of her attacks. Kat puts her palm in Xerxes's face and a bright light erupts from it. Xerxes stumbles back and swings his sword blindly through the air. Kat grabs him by the chest of his robes and stabs him in the gut. Blood spills from Xerxes's mouth. She stabs him 3 more times, then pulls him high into the air and smashes him into the ground behind her.

Kat starts running after Saint and the other guardians. A flame wall, easily 50 feet tall, erupts from the ground, blocking her path.

Xerxes: don't think I can so easily be defeated. 

Kat spins around, hatred corrupts her once beautiful face.

Xerxes: give me back my wife!!!

Kat: guardian dead. Only vex now. 

Xerxes: then I'll burn the vex out of you.

Kat and Xerxes rush at each other. Kat swings her arc blade at Xerxes's face. He parries the attack with his forearm. Xerxes's flame sword ignites and he uppercuts Kat. Kat flips away from the attack, the sword barely missing her chin. Flaming wings burst from Xerxes's back, and he leaps high in the air. He viciously swings his sword towards Kat. Kat continues to do back flips to dodge her opponent's attacks. The last of 7 swords crashes into Kat who has crossed her arms in an "X." The force from the impact pushes her back. 

Kat throws the lava like flame to the side. Her right arm going behind her. She pulls it back quickly and lets out a cry of pain. Kat looks back to see that the flame wall has fully encircled both herself and Xerxes. 

Xerxes: you're not going anywhere. 

Pure rage takes over Kat's face. She throws several arc knives at Xerxes, and charges her enemy as soon as the last one leaves her hands. Xerxes deflects all but the last 2, which slam into his left shoulder and ribs. Xerxes throws 2 solar grenades to block Kat's path. Kat jumps over the sun shaped grenades burning in her way.

Xerxes rips the knife from his shoulder and throws it at Kat. Kat deflects the knife easily and continues her charge. 

Ext. Giant complex Entrance - Night

Saint, Elsie Bray, and the 3 surviving guardians approach the massive circular gate, guns at the ready. Saint in the lead signals to the group time to move ahead. They all take cover on either side of the gate. A platform lights up. The Stranger leans into Saint.

Elsie: I think that's the key to get in. 

Saint's Ghost: according to my scans, your assumption is correct.

Saint: can you see what's on the other side?

Ghost: unfortunately, no. The vex tech in this gate seems to be blocking me out of their systems. In fact it reroutes me back to that platform. This may be a trap.

Elsie: I agree. We need to exercise caution from here on out.

Saint: Alright guardians, this is it. We must succeed now. Some of us might not make it through, in which case I'll say this now. It has been an honor protecting the Last City with you all. 

Saint salutes his fireteam. They salute him back. Saint stands on the platform and white light encircles him. Slowly rising, the light snaps into place like it's a keyhole being penetrated by its key. Saint puts on his helmet, and tightens his grip on his rifle. The platform's light does one final snap into place, about waiste height, and with a loud metallic BANG, dissipates. Nothing happens. Saint's Ghost peaks out from over his shoulder.

Ghost: it didn't work?

Saint: apparently not.....

The gate makes several loud bangs, and then slowly starts spinning and pulling itself back. The bottom of the door stops spinning and splits in half making an opening. Nothing but a very steep staircase are behind the gate. The stairs lead further down into the earth. Saint's Ghost peaks down the stairs. They go down for what looks like miles. 

Ghost: we may want to look for another way down.

Saint looks down.

Saint: prepare for a rez ghost.

Ghost: I'm sorry? What?

Saint: move out guardians. Don't let the ground break your fall.

Saint jumps down the shaft. 

Ghost: hey!! 

The ghost follows his partner down. Followed closely by Elsie and then the 3 guardians.

Saint gets aways down when a portal appears. He grabs the side of the wall to slow his fall. He goes through the portal.

Int. Deep Cavern - Cont'd 

Saint flies out the other side of the portal. The room is massive. Dozens of vex kneel before a portal that's giving off arc energy. Blue flames swirl in towards the middle. A long slim walkway, about 200 yards long, is between the vex and the gate. The vex look in unison behind them towards Saint. Elsie slides into the room. Two vex demons scream and rush the 2 Exos. Saint and the Stranger both dodge their attacks. The first guardian, a hunter, flies through the portal. One of the demons almost instantly stabs him. Radiolarian fluid pours into the hole in his chest.

Saint: guardian!!!

Saint swings his sword and smashes it through the demon, cutting it in half vertically. The Guardian falls to his knees, white fluid seeping out of his chest and crystallizing at the same time. Elsie throws 3 flash bang grenades towards the vex. 

Saint: what is this new evil?

Elsie: I've never seen this before, not once in my travels through time.

The other guardians fly into the room. The Guardian on his knees is grasping at the radiolarian fluid dripping from his wound. 

Guardian: C-C-Commander......

The guardian's eyes go black with death. The second Demon flies though the light from the flash bang. Saint thrusts his sword behind him and into the vex without even looking behind him. He quickly turns to face the monster behind him and rips his weapon out of it. He takes a grenade off his belt and smashes it into his enemy, and kicks it into the air. The vex Demon explodes mid air.

Ext. Dead Valley - Night Cont'd 

Kat viciously attacks Xerxes. Wildly swinging her arc blade. Xerxes blocks every attack that comes his way. Kat attempts to stab Xerxes in the stomach, but Xerxes dodges and grabs her wrist. He throws his enemy into the air and throws a fusion grenade at her. It attaches to Kat's leg and explodes. The blast sends her into the flame wall. She is stuck in the wall like a fly in a web. The radiolarian core on her leg starts to boil and Kat let's out a blood curdling scream of pain that sounds both vex and human. 

Xerxes drops the flame wall. It drops to the ground like water that was shot into the air and is now falling to the ground. Kat hits the ground flat on her back. She wheezes and gasps from both the lack of oxygen and the release of extreme pain.

Xerxes: now vex, you will return my beloved to me.

A solar grenade erupts in his hand as he slowly walks towards Kat. Kat tries to move, but she can't. Xerxes kneels beside her and slams the grenade into Kat's chest. Kat screams again. The radiolarian fluid foams at her mouth as the core boils. Kat's skin starts to light up as if translucent again. The red in her eyes starts to fade and the green reawakens in them. Xerxes lifts his hand away and the grenade dissipates. 

Kat weakly looks up at her husband and smiles faintly.

Kat: my..... hero.......

Xerxes fights tears back as he smiles.

Xerxes: as if I was going to leave you behind. We have to get you to a ghost.

Kat: I.... I don't think..... 

Kat coughs up a mix of the last remnants of radiolarian fluid and blood.

Xerxes: shhhhhhh shhhhhhh shhhhhhh. You don't need to speak.

Kat: kiss me..... like you..... did the first time...... 

Xerxes brings Kat into him. He holds her head up and kisses her. Kat places her hand on Xerxes's face. After a moment her hand falls to the ground and her body slumps into lifelessness. Xerxes looks at her.

Xerxes: until we meet again my love.

Int. Deep Vex Cavern - Night Cont'd 

Saint is surrounded by dead vex. The bodies are stacked, some piled as high as his waist. Elsie stands behind him, shooting oncoming vex. A loud thunderous BANG goes off. Saint's face fills with the kind of expression that can only imply "oh shit." He throws his palm out in front of Elsie's head. Void light starts to fill his hand. A golden gun blast smashes into his hand. Saint braces his hand by holding his wrist with his free hand. Elsie turns and instantly takes a knee and shoots at the vex possessed guardian. He dodges and looks over to the two surviving guardians who are too busy fighting vex to be paying attention.

Saint: WATCH OUT!!!!

The Warlock looks at Saint, then turns to see the gunslinger. Before she has the chance to react, she takes the golden shot in the chest. She erupts in golden light that goes in every direction. The blast hits the titan and he screams as he explodes into nothingness.

Saint: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Full on rage takes over Saint, as he screams he rushes the Guardian. Two shots are fired. A maniacal smiles stretches over the possessed guardian's face. Saint swings his sword to deflect the shots. They smash into the wall, one to the left, one to the right. Saint jumps into the air, his sword burns brightly with void fire. His sword comes smashing down with such feral power it cuts the air. The Guardian tries to dodge the attack, but loses his gun arm. 

The arm flips into the air and explodes into void dust, like a vampire being staked. The Guardian takes a swing at Saint with a throwing knife. Saint catches the knife in his palm. With his other hand, Saint grabs the guardian's neck. Rage and hatred still overflowing from his mechanical face. Void light spilling out of his wounded hand; it starts to melt the knife stuck in his hand. 

Guardian: you have failed.... Saint 14. 

That evil smile slides across his face again. Thousands of little red lights light up and flash from under his skin. 

Guardian: this is your grave.

The guardian laughs an insidious laugh that sounds half machine half man.

Int. Deep Vex Cavern - Night Cont'd 

A sound of flame rips through the air. The Guardian's laugh is instantly transformed into gasping. His skin starts to flake off into golden sparks of light. The radiolarian fluid starts to foam out of his mouth until he explodes. Standing in smoke is Xerxes, flaming sword in hand. Saint hugs him. 

Saint: Brother!!!! You've made it!!!

Xerxes: I've come to see you off.

Saint looks over towards the portal. Dozens of vex stand between the portal and the guardians.

Saint: That's the relic.

Xerxes: then let's get you through. 

Xerxes steps around Saint and begins to walk towards the vex. His eyes light up with solar flames. Flaming walls on either side of him and race to the portal ripping through any vex on the bridge. Saint walks up to Xerxes. 

Saint: thank you brother.

Elsie: get going. The portal is about to close completely. 

Saint: right.

Saint walks up towards the portal. Elsie behind him. Saint stops to look back at Xerxes. Several vex harpies are rushing him. Xerxes stands and salutes Saint.

Saint: BROOOOOOOTHER!!!!!!

Elsie pushes Saint through the portal. The blue flames overtake Saint. His hand still stretched out towards his brother. The harpies erupt in a massive explosion. The entire room is engulfed in the blast. Elsie gets enveloped just as she puts her hand to her brow in salute form. 

The blue flames completely take over everything. 

Ext. Wide mountainous Valley - Day 

Saint is suddenly standing in the greenest field of forest and grass and mountains he has ever seen. He looks around.

Saint: where is the city? Where is the great one? Have I failed my mission?

Warlock: you haven't. I'm here to collect you guardian.

Saint looks behind him to see Osiris approaching him.

Seguira: this is the Guardian you've been talking about non stop?

Osiris: not THE Guardian, but an extremely important guardian none the less. Come, the traveler awaits you. What do you go by guardian?

Saint looks at him for a moment.

Saint: Saint. Saint 14.

The End.


End file.
